And So It Goes
by TheAspiringAuthors
Summary: Katniss and Peeta attempt to continue their lives after the fall of the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Katniss**

 **Everything was normal. Well, if that word could ever be used to describe the life of Katniss Everdeen. There would be no more killing, no more deaths, no more bloodshed. She was safe in every sense of the word. Safe, because of her armored home, safe because of Snow being dead, safe because she had nothing left to lose.** _ **I lost Prim,**_ **she thought,** _ **so I have lost everything.**_

 **But even as she thought it, she knew it wasn't true. And perhaps that's why she still struggled to feel safe. She was lying in the tall grass about half a mile away from town, listening to the wind blow softly through the forest. The sun was shining brilliantly down on her and she felt at peace.**

 **A year ago, she would've been furious at anyone who dared to interrupt this tranquil moment. Well, that is, anyone except Gale. But now, when she saw Peeta's blond head coming up over the hill, she couldn't keep her stomach from fluttering. The warm, comfortable feeling she had had moments before was now accompanied by this overwhelming wave of safeness. As he got closer, she mentally cursed herself for thinking that she had nothing.** _ **I may have lost my Prim, my girl, my ball of sunshine,**_ **she thought, sitting up.** _ **But I have something. Something and someone that Prim would have wanted me to have.**_

 **"I brought you some bread," Peeta said as he approached her. His voice was as bright as the July sun, and his hair the same golden blond. He handed her the bread and it was warm on her hands even through the napkin. Katniss looked down at it before giving Peeta a small smile.**

 **"Thank you," she replied, her voice harsh and hoarse in comparison to his. "Want to sit?" She patted the grass next to her. He nodded and sat with her. They stayed there, silent, watching the sun ascend further into the sky. They split the bread and ate in silence, the most comfortable silence Katniss had ever felt. They watched the clouds pass and heard the birds sing, and Katniss eventually moved closer to Peeta to rest her head on his chest.**

 _ **I may have lost almost everything. Hell, I've even lost myself.**_ **She looked up at him and saw a pure expression of bliss on his face: eyes closed, a slight smile on his lips, drinking in the sunshien. Looking at him, she realized that even though Prim was her glowing sun,** _ **maybe there could be more than just one sun in my solar system.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Peeta**

 **He woke up to the sound of Katniss screaming. He knew it must be another nightmare, but he couldn't stop himself from rushing into an intense panic. He bolted up from his bed and sprinted down the hallway to her bedroom.**

 **He knew the situation wasn't ideal, what with her having nightmares every other night, and him being on the other side of the house. He just didn't want to suggest that they share a room because it might make her uncomfortable. So every other night he found himself running to her. If it had been anyone other than Katniss, he might have just given up. But with Katniss, he had this need to make sure that she was alright, to make sure that she wasn't being hurt, even if the only thing that was hurting her was her own mind. Every time she screamed, he was brought back to the games. It was only for a couple of seconds, but he immediately went into survival mode. He started to sweat, his heart pounding, his eyes wide, ready to be attacked. It became a natural instinct to rush to her aid.**

 **When he reached her doorway, he found her sitting up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing. He would always walk in slowly, as to not startle her.**

 **"Katniss," he whispered, walking to her. "Katniss, I'm here." She looked up at him, unable to stop herself from crying. When he climbed on to her bed, his heart began to calm down as he realized that she was going to be okay. She looked at him, still sobbing, her eyes full of fear.**

 **"Peeta…" She said, her voice breaking.**

 **"It's all okay, Katniss, it's all okay now." He told her, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.**

 **"Please hold me," she said, shaking and shivering, unable to calm down. He pulled her into his arms and gently laid down. He stroked the back of her hair and she cried into his chest. They would stay like that until both of them eventually fell asleep.**

 **The first few times this happened, the mornings were uncomfortable. But since this was almost a nightly occurrence, they were both used to it now. Peeta almost always woke up first, and he would lay there quietly, just looking at Katniss. He almost never saw her looking like she was at peace. Even knowing that they were safe from any harm, that the Capitol was gone, she still always had her guard up. Only around 5 am when the sun just began to come up and Katniss was sound asleep, she looked like she was happy. She was relaxed, comfortable, and so beautiful it knocked the wind out of Peeta. The sun would filter through the window in such a way that it revealed a gorgeous redness in her dark hair, and gave her the illusion of being an angel. Although to Peeta, it was never an illusion.**

 **She would always wake up no more than a few minutes after him, as if able to sense that the peace had been disturbed. She would slowly open her eyes, like she was assessing her surrounding before she met his gaze. Once she did, she almost always gave him a sleepy and genuine smile before she caught herself. It took everything in him to not ruin the moment by telling her he loved her, or kissing her, or anything of that kind.**

 **"Good morning," he whispered, letting a little smile form across his lips.**

 **"Morning," she replied, sleepily returning his smile and sitting up a little to stretch. He sat up too and joined her in the stretching. They both yawned at the same time, making them laugh.**

 **"What's the plan for today?" He asked, starting to climb out of the bed. To his surprise, she took his hand and pulled him back down.**

 **"Let's stay in a little longer," she told him, laying down on her side. This was something new.**

 **"Um…sure." He replied, willing to do whatever she asked. He got back into the bed. "Why?"**

 **"I want to talk." She answered. If Peeta knew anything about Katniss, it was that she never wanted to talk. About almost anything. Ever. He immediately got nervous. "Don't worry," she said, reading his mind, "it's not anything bad."**

 **"Okay." Peeta said, not totally convinced.**

 **"I was thinking, that since you…" She trailed off, looking like she was trying to find the right words. "Well, since you're in here most nights, why don't you just…you know, move into this room with me?" When Peeta's jaw dropped in surprise, Katniss quickly added on, "I mean it's big enough, there's tons of space. Or I could go to your room? Or we could not at all, I shouln't have—"**

 **"No, no, no, I want to. I really want to, I'm just surprised." Katniss's cheeks burned red and she sat up, shrugging.**

 **"I mean we practically already share the room, so it makes more sense." Peeta nodded but he couldn't keep himself from smiling wide.**

 **"Maybe we could do the move today?" He asked.**

 **"Sure," she replied, smiling a little. "But first let's have breakfast, and maybe go for a walk." He beamed at her and she couldn't help but smile back.**

 **She stood up and walked over to the window and with the sunshine streaming onto her, making her skin glow, he found himself unable to breathe again.**


End file.
